Welcome To Paradise
by Henderson Dirnt
Summary: Henderson is shoved into a new school by her step-dad, Brad, and her mother. She counted on a boring experience, she didn't expect to meet the friends she did who prove to help save her in more ways than one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Green Day, as sad as that is. I do own my characters though.**

I'M BRINGING THIS BITCH BACK!

For those of you who don't know, _Welcome To Paradise _was my first Green Day story. Ever. It was actually my first ever story, it was written in second person and when I went to re-write it the first time, I deleted it. I think this is my sixth attempt at re-writing it but I'm still going to do it, though its basically going to be new because I can't remember jack-shit about the first, I just remember a horrible love triangle and other random details . So... for those of you who've read it before, don't expect the same, and to those who haven't, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henderson slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock, the noise making her head throb slightly. Today was her first day at a new school, Pinole Valley High School is what it was called and it was located in the Bay Area of California. Henderson's mom and her new husband, Brad, had just moved from their old home of Tampa, Florida and forced Henderson along. Why? She have no fucking clue. In her opinion, though, she'd swear Brad killed someone. He met her mom, married her, and they moved within a week... hell, she's not even sure Brad is his real name, but, that's what she's forced to call him. Well, that or.... Dad. No way in hell though, her dad ran off with the maid to Costa Rica or something so, both father figures in her life were fucked up.

She pulled the pillow over her head as the alarm started up again. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep again, she wanted to sleep forever. Henderson sighed and felt around blindly for her alarm before closing her pale hand around it and chucking it as hard as she could at the wall. It didn't break, but it stopped beeping, and left a crack in the wall. That was good enough for her. She sat up and sighed, she'd forgotten to look at the time before she destroyed the clock. Henderson guessed she'd go about as if she had ten minutes to get ready, if she was early she'd stand in the parking lot and smoke a cigarette, that was a good plan.

Henderson stood up and stumbled around her room, grabbing various articles of clothing and throwing them on. When she stepped into her bathroom she saw she'd tugged on a pair of tight black jeans, a Beatles shirt, her black stud belt, and her beat up, black, high top Converse sneakers. It wasn't anything spectacular but it made her happy. She quickly brushed her teeth and her very light blonde hair and applied a heavy layer of black eyeliner around her brown eyes before rinsing with mouth wash and bolting out the door. If she was going to be early, that meant less time with Brad and Mom in the morning. Henderson grabbed her backpack, shouted a good bye and raced out the front door.

A grin formed on her full lips when the California sun warmed her face. She loved sun and summer so much. She felt winter, fall, and spring were all pointless seasons, who the hell wanted snow, anyway? She sure didn't. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked in the direction she hoped was the right way to her school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turns out, Henderson wasn't as early as she thought. She stepped into the office right as the first bell rang, but she was the only student in there, thank God. She waited semi-patiently as the Pledge of Allegiance was being said, though she didn't recite it or put her hand over her heart. When the secretary sat back down and beckoned Henderson forward, she swallowed her sarcastic and rude comments.

"Hi, I'm Henderson Lee and I'm new," she said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, well welcome to Pinole Valley High, Ms. Lee, here's your schedule," she paused to hand Henderson a pink piece of paper. "And a map," she finished, handing her a yellow piece of paper. What happened to white?

"Thank you, so I er...," she looked down, she had English first with Mr. Shanks. That was on the--

"All the way down the hall and to the left," the secretary smiled. Henderson forced a smile back and headed out the door, she really hoped people weren't as friendly as that lady, it would make Henderson sick. She hated overly friendly people... there was no way someone could _only_ be happy. There were other emotions out there, and it was ridiculous when people didn't show them.

Henderson pushed open the door to her English room and prayed she wouldn't have to introduce herself, all eyes would be on her anyways. She handed a slip to the teacher that he had to sign and he pointed to a open seat in the back. At least she didn't have to humiliate herself in front of the whole class. She set her backpack next to her chair and took out her notebook and a pen and started drawing, she was a Senior, why did she need to pay attention now? She had no intention of going to college after this, anyway.

She looked up when she heard the chair scrape next to her and met startling green eyes. She blinked a few times before she took in the rest of the person. He looked around her height, 5'6''/5'7'' and he was thin, not too thin though, his arms looked muscular, maybe he was a musician? Or a baseball player? He hardly looked the second. He was wearing pants similar to hers with a plain white t-shirt, horribly beat up Converse, and a silver chain with a guitar pick stuck in the center of it. So he _was_ a musician. She looked up at his face, he was fairly pale with nice skin, he had full lips, a small-ish nose, curly brown hair, and green eyes. His eyes... well, they must have been the most gorgeous pair of eyes Henderson had ever seen, it seemed almost impossible to look away from them, but she managed. He grinned when he saw the pink blush rise in her cheeks revealing crooked teeth and a chipped front tooth.

"I'm Billie Joe Armstrong," he grinned, sticking out his hand. Henderson was slightly surprised by this, no one ever made an effort to talk to her, then again, she never made an effort to talk to them either.

"Henderson Lee," she said, shaking his hand. He had a nice grip.

"You're new," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yep, just got here last weekend," she told him. What day was it? Oh, Thursday, right.

"Oh wow, you're _really_ new. Where'd you come from?" He was so _curious_. Henderson couldn't deny that he was good looking, well, that was an understatement, her stomach had dropped out of her body when he'd first sat down.

"Florida, my Mom got remarried," she shrugged, and continued to draw on her notebook while the teacher droned on about Charles Dickens.

"Oh... well, welcome to California!" He grinned, throwing his arms out to the side in a welcoming gesture.

"Mr. Armstrong!" The teacher called. Henderson sunk down in her seat and coughed back a laugh as Billie grinned and waved. The teacher rolled his eyes and resumed his lecture.

"Thanks," I whispered. He grinned and was about to open his mouth again when the door slammed open and another boy waltzed in the classroom. He was very tall and thin, with shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes Henderson could see from her seat in the back, and he was dressed similar to the other two, though his pants were normal fitting.

"Ah, Mr. Pritchard, thank you for finally joining us," the teacher said, rolling his eyes. A sly grin formed on the kids face as he saluted the teacher and took his seat on Henderson's other side.

"Good job, Mike," Billie grinned, reaching across Henderson to high-five the other. "Oh! This is Henderson, Henderson this is Mike, she's new and he's my best friend," Billie introduced them. Henderson smiled as Mike extended a hand and she shook it. His hand swallowed hers. Did everyone shake hands here?

"Nice to meet you," he grinned. He had a goofy sort of grin, but it was cute.

"So what do you say we--," but Billie was cut off, yet again, by the door bursting open.

"I'M NOT LATE! I'M NOT LATE!" Came the cry of a short and stocky boy with bright green hair, blue eyes, shorts, converse, and a band shirt.

"You are late, Mr. Wright. You're thirty minutes late, in fact, I don't see why you didn't wait the extra fifteen minutes and saved us the disruption," the teacher sighed angrily. 'Wright' took the open seat next to Billie and his cheeks were faintly red.

"I wanted to pass?" He asked. The teacher rolled his eyes and put their assignment on the bored, irritated form the interruptions.

"Ooooh! Pretty new girl!" 'Wright' squealed. Henderson raised an eyebrow, not too sure what her face was portraying but she was sure it was something of either horror of disgust, probably both.

"Tre, this is Henderson Lee, Henderson, this is Tre Cool," Billie said again. _Tre Cool? This boy had to be crazy._

"It's _very_ nice to meet you," he said, kissing Henderson's hand. She pulled her hand back and wiped it on her jeans, mumbling a 'thanks'. She slid down in her seat and stared at the clock. Ten minutes to go.

"Oh fuck! I don't have my Barney pen!" Tre shrieked. Everyone's head snapped in that direction, and the teacher was furious.

"Mr. Wright! Language!"

"It's Cool. How many times do I have to correct you? The name is _Tre Co--_"

"Enough, Mr. _Cool. _One more word and I'll give you detention, is that _cool?_" The teacher snarled. Tre glared and gave him the finger when he turned around. Henderson had a feeling she was going to like these three very much.

"Psst!" Henderson's head jerked up when she felt a folded piece of paper hit her in the face. She was about to ask who threw it when she realized it was a note, and when she saw Billie grinning. She opened it carefully, not wanting to set the teacher off even more.

_Yo! _

_It's Billie, well, obviously but we're ditching_

_after this, I was curious if you'd like to come?_

_Not sure what we're doing but I can guarantee_

_it'll be funner than school. School sucks, it really_

_does. So... you should come!_

_-B_

Did he really just say 'funner'? Wasn't he a Senior, too? She dismissed that, hoping he wasn't _that_ stupid, he probably wasn't. A lot of people used 'funner'... kinda. But, on to the more important matters... to ditch or not to ditch, that was the question. If she ditched, she wouldn't be subjected to seven more hours of torture form teachers and asshole kids who were destined to make fun of her, but if she ditched and Brad or her mother found out... she didn't want to think of that. Wait, why would they find out? It was public school, what did they care if you didn't show up or not? They didn't. So, she'd ditch. What's the worst that could happen? They could turn out to be murderers, but Henderson knew how unlikely and atrocious that sounded. She rummaged around in her bag for a pen and quickly scribbled a note back.

_I'm in [:_

_-H_

And handed it back to him. When he read it, he grinned and his hand shot up in the air.

"_Yes_, Mr. Armstrong?" The teacher sighed, looking up from his desk.

"I have to pee," he blurted out. Mr. Shanks rolled his eyes and waved Billie out. It seemed the teacher didn't care about how many of his students went to the bathroom at the same time, or he just wanted all the 'trouble makers' out. Henderson, Billie, Mike and Tre all escaped with a flick of the teachers hand and not a parting glance. It amused Henderson greatly.

"Now that we're free, let's party, eh?" Billie grinned.

"CIRCUS!" Tre screamed. Mike thwacked him in the head.

"We're not going to the circus, there isn't even one in town," Billie told him, leading the four out the doors.

"Mall?" Tre suggested again.

"Malls suck," Billie protested.

"Chuck E Cheese?"

"Fuck the mouse," Henderson piped in. "That shit is scary," she shuddered.

"You're afraid of the--" Tre began, his eyes widened in horror, but Billie cut him off.

"I know the perfect place," and with that, the four were ushered into Billie's car, Henderson getting shoved in the front seat, and they were off.


End file.
